Il primo mondo è il più difficile
Il primo mondo è il più difficile (The First World is the Hardest) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Nik Davidson e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 5 novembre 2014. Racconta parte della storia di Ob Nixilis. Introduzione Al nostro primo incontro, Ob Nixilis era uno spaventoso demone, sebbene privo d'ali, un ex Planeswalker che era stato in qualche modo intrappolato su Zendikar. La volta successiva lo abbiamo visto su una carta, dopo che aveva ritrovato parte della sua antica forza, grazie alla rimozione del frammento di edro dalla sua testa. Nonostante ciò, non è in grado di abbandonare Zendikar, come abbiamo scoperto nella storia degli Uncharted Realms "I sogni dei dannati." Questo è il presente di Ob Nixilis. Oggi scopriremo il suo passato. Il più recente prodotto Commander ci mostra in anteprima quello che sembrava un Planeswalker umano, prima di trasformarsi in un demone. Oggi faremo un passo indietro nel tempo e scopriremo la vita di un uomo chiamato Ob Nixilis attraverso le sue stesse parole… Storia Chiamare ruggito il rumore della battaglia non le rende onore. È una leggerezza nei confronti della maestosità del suono. Le melodie della guerra sono una sinfonia. Il cupo e basso rombo delle macchine da assedio, la voce delle pietre lanciate dai trabucchi, silenziosa nel cielo, e lo sfondamento delle schiere di uomini. Lo scontro stridente del metallo, uomini e bestie, mostri e abomini, ondata dopo ondata, al massacro. Sopra tutto ciò, i cori. Urla di trionfo, di paura, di dolore, di furore. Migliaia di voci dedicate a una singola causa. "Mio signore, i nostri avversari si preparano per la ritirata. I loro fianchi hanno ceduto. Quali sono i vostri ordini?". Il mio luogotenente si inchinò profondamente. Non potei non notare con disappunto quanto fosse linda la sua armatura. "Invia due divisioni nel canyon, che blocchino la loro fuga". Sussultò. "In questo modo due divisioni delle nostre truppe più spossate incontrerebbero le loro più fresche. Andremmo incontro a pesanti perdite". "Nonostante ciò, ci garantiremmo le risorse di cui abbiamo bisogno. Sai dove ci troviamo, Luogotenente? Guardati intorno. Che cosa vedi?". Osservò l'intero orizzonte. "Non so, signore. Un campo. Pietre. Alcune rovine". "Alcune rovine di sicuro. Le genti che vissero in questo luogo erano chiamate "Keociani". Il loro impero fu florido per quasi trecento anni, finché causarono il Settimo Cataclisma. Essi furono evocatori di demoni; i migliori di questo mondo. Artigiani di magia e guerra. Sebbene noi abbiamo adottato l'alfabeto moderno dai Liex, la loro lingua fu progenitrice della nostra. Una delle loro parole significa "vittoria a ogni costo". Conosci questa parola?". Egli scosse il capo. "Vittoria. La distinzione è per esseri inferiori a noi". Feci un cenno al mio scudiero, che mi passò immediatamente un elmo. Cavalcai verso le prime linee per unirmi alla carica. Al termine del compito, guardai il cielo offuscato dalla fuliggine. L'aria era stantia e nauseante, ma sembrava meravigliosa nei miei polmoni. Qualsiasi fossero le circostanze, la vittoria aveva un sapore dolce. Un esploratore ritornò con l'armatura imbrattata di sangue, in parte anche il proprio. "Due vessilli si avvicinano da nord ovest, mio signore. Si tratta dei Velanti e dei Raximar". Aggrottai la fronte. "I Velanti non avevano dato alcuna informazione su un loro coinvolgimento in forza nella regione. E i Raximar? Quante truppe hai visto e quando è previsto il loro arrivo?". "Un'intera legione, cavalleria, non equipaggiata per l'assedio. Contando la cavalleria e i Velanti, siamo accerchiati". "Direi che siamo stati traditi. Interessante". Lo sguardo pieno di panico dell'esploratore mi fece sorridere. "Abbiamo fatto la nostra mossa e Lord Raximar ne ha fatta una migliore. Mi aspettavo questo comportamento dai Velanti, ma non pensavo che avrebbero scelto un momento così azzeccato". "Che cosa facciamo ora?". "Nulla. Se Raximar è disponibile a trattare, parleremo. Altrimenti, moriremo". La tenda da guerra di Lord Raximar era una dimostrazione di tutto ciò che io odiavo di quell'uomo. Era una corte mobile, immensa e opulenta. Sulle pareti erano appesi affreschi, a rappresentare le sue conquiste militari. Erano corrispondenti ai fatti, in quanto Raximar non era solito esagerare nelle rappresentazioni, ma l'opera artistica era di basso livello. Perché affannarsi a commemorare un momento, se non si ha la pazienza di dedicare tempo ed energie per farlo in maniera appropriata? Lord Raximar sedeva su un vero e proprio trono e indossava la sua armatura da corte. Molti signori erano soliti farlo. In parte ciò era funzionale, dato che nessuna persona sana di mente incontrerebbe un altro guerriero senza essere protetto da un'armatura. Ma era un'immagine della sicurezza che si può avere nella propria dimora. Un'immagine arrogante, soprattutto. Raximar era un uomo gigantesco, barbuto e sorridente. "Ah, Lord Nixilis. Sono lieto di incontrarvi nuovamente. Vi porgo le mie scuse per le circostanze". Fui accompagnato nella sala dopo aver deposto le armi, ma indossavo ancora l'armatura. Se mai avessero cercato di attaccarmi, molti di loro sarebbero caduti. Risposi al saluto piegando in avanti il capo. Egli continuò. "Mi complimento per le condizioni delle vostre forze. Si sono arrese con disciplina. Vedo che le avete addestrate con cura". "E mi complimento per la scelta dei Velanti come alleati di cospirazione. Sufficientemente piccoli per essere coinvolti con forza, sufficientemente vicini per avere utili informazioni e sicuramente appropriati per le dimostrazioni di fedeltà degli anni passati; non mi sarei mai aspettato il loro tradimento". "Dovete sapere che Earl Velanti vi ritiene ancora responsabile per la morte del figlio. Il motivo è tutto qui". Mi venne da ridere. "Me lo auguro! Avevo previsto la morte di quel moccioso e così è stato. Il ragazzo era un pessimo spadaccino". Raximar si corrucciò. "Alcuni di noi vogliono qualcosa di più, Lord Nixilis. Alcuni vogliono unificare questi popoli. Terminare queste battaglie. Iniziare una nuova era di sviluppo". "Parole di un uomo che non ha mai studiato la nostra storia. Certo, ci sono stati periodi di pace. Addirittura decenni. Ma, ogni volta, la nostra vera natura si mostra. Più grandi sono le alleanze, più crudeli sono le disfatte. All'arrivo del Cataclisma, che è inevitabile, il caos è ciò che regna. Rovina. Io preferisco il mio piano". "Governare cimiteri e campi intrisi di sangue?!". Sogghignai. "Non importa. I vostri tempi di conquista sono terminati. Vi offro la resa; l'alternativa è la vostra esecuzione al mattino". Borbottai sette parole. Raximar scosse il capo ed entrambi alzammo le orecchie. "Che cosa? Non ho sentito". Schioccai le dita e una delle guardie di Raximar sussultò. La guardia si avvicinò a me barcollando, sguainò lo spadone e me lo porse. Schioccai di nuovo le dita e le altre sei guardie nella sala crollarono a terra esanimi. L'ondata di magia aveva il sapore del catrame rovente in fondo alla mia gola. Raximar afferrò la sua spada e si alzò, recuperando a fatica il suo portamento. "Che cosa significa? Guardie!". Sorrisi. "Per molti minuti, nessuno udirà alcun suono provenire da questo luogo. Le tue guardie più strette? Le ho maledette anni fa. Fino a questo momento non ero sicuro se l'incantesimo sarebbe durato così a lungo. Che fortuna che ho avuto". Raximar si guardò intorno con preoccupazione, in silenzio. "Ora ti spiego cosa sta per accadere. Io e te daremo vita a un rito di sfida e poi prenderò il possesso delle tue forze". Si mise a ridere. "Non hai mai dato importanza agli antichi codici! Rito di sfida? Ridicolo!". "Hai ragione, ovviamente. Non ha alcun senso. Però tu hai una reputazione e sei un uomo d'onore. Questo è il tipo di sciocchezze che faresti tu. In ogni caso, ti ucciderò e riferirò ai tuoi uomini ciò che è avvenuto. Quindi potremmo anche farlo". Raximar calò l'elmo sul volto infuocato. "Sei un codardo, Nixilis. Se vuoi morire in questo modo, così sia". Mi misi in posizione difensiva e orientai la punta del mio spadone verso di lui. "Fatti avanti". Lo spadone è un'arma facilmente incompresa. Un novello ne sente il peso e la forza d'impatto e ritiene che sia solo un modo per incanalare la pura forza. La realtà è però molto lontana da questa prima impressione. Si tratta invece di uno strumento indescrivibilmente complesso formato da una leva e un cono d'affondo e, soprattutto contro un bruto come Raximar, tutt'altro che una clava di metallo da agitare con più forza possibile. Raximar era più imponente, più veloce e più giovane. Era in grado di utilizzare la sua lama con una sola mano e la forza bruta che riusciva a generare era sufficiente per frantumare pietra e ossa. Gli permisi quindi di avvicinarsi. Menò una serie di profondi fendenti e io mi tenni alla giusta distanza per evitarli. Rimasi in equilibrio basso, cercando di evitare di parare i suoi attacchi. Una parata riuscita male sarebbe stata equivalente a ricevere un colpo. Mi infilai nella sua guardia mentre stava preparando un altro possente colpo in diagonale. Riuscii a deviare l'attacco sopra la mia testa capovolgendo la spada dal basso. Mi trovai nella posizione ideale per assestare un duro colpo al fianco destro di Raximar; sebbene protetto dall'armatura, affondai fino all'osso. Fece un gran sobbalzo e, dovetti rendergli onore, rimase in piedi. Ma non fece alcuna differenza. Una ferita come quella avrebbe limitato la sua capacità di movimento e, contro un avversario pronto a combattere pazientemente, avrebbe portato a una sicura sconfitta. Lo sfinii nei due minuti successivi, sferrando un colpo di striscio alla spalla, seguito da un taglio veloce al ginocchio sinistro. Barcollò nel tentativo di assestare un colpo disperato e io menai un fendente verso l'alto, colpendo e fratturando i suoi polsi e facendogli perdere la spada. Raximar crollò sulle ginocchia, a mala pena in grado di rimanere dritto e non crollare al suolo. Respirava avidamente, alla ricerca di aria, alla ricerca di una via d'uscita. Con forza assestai l'ultimo colpo sulla sua nuca e il combattimento terminò. La situazione precipitò subito dopo. Le truppe di Raximar, per qualche motivo, dubitarono della mia versione degli eventi. Dovetti combattere per tornare alle mie truppe, che erano rimaste in attesa del risultato dei negoziati. Alcuni degli uomini a me fedeli mi aiutarono a sfuggire dall'accampamento di Raximar, ma fu chiaro che ci avrebbero inseguiti di nuovo, con meno cerimonie della prima volta. Fuggii tra le colline e le rovine. Durante la nostra ritirata dovemmo affrontare una serie di schermaglie. La maggior parte delle mie truppe scelse di arrendersi invece di morire. In retrospettiva, sono sorpreso dai molti che sono stati abbastanza folli da mettere in gioco le proprie vite per me. Fuggimmo, sempre più lontano, sempre meno numerosi, finché non rimanemmo solo in tre, rifugiati in una caverna. Si sviluppava in profondità, fino a raggiungere un corso d'acqua. Ostruimmo l'ingresso. Sarebbe stata la nostra fine, ma per nostra scelta. "Dobbiamo tornare indietro e combattere", propose un capitano che era rimasto con me fino alla fine. Non ricordo il suo nome, ma mi sembrò il momento meno opportuno. "Pagheranno con le loro stesse vite". Il secondo uomo, un soldato comune, si sedette a singhiozzare. "Non fa alcuna differenza. Moriremo comunque. E siamo spacciati. Siamo spacciati". I miei occhi furono attirati dalle pareti della caverna. "Vi sembrano pietre lavorate queste?". Sembrava che i miei compagni d'avventura non avessero udito le mie parole. Avevo ragione. Il pavimento della caverna era stato sicuramente levigato e le pareti erano troppo regolari per essere naturali. Evocai una flebile luce e mi addentrai nel profondo dell'oscurità. Impiegai un po' di tempo a liberare un tunnel in cui c'era stato un crollo, ma venni premiato dalla scoperta di una camera. La riconobbi immediatamente. Si trattava di una camera da evocazione Keociana completamente intatta. Senza i miei materiali di riferimento, ebbi bisogno di tempo per decifrare le iscrizioni, ma la chiave di lettura era abbastanza semplice. Due piedistalli, ognuno con un grande bacino in ossidiana. Ogni bacino doveva essere riempito di sangue e bisognava immergerci una mano. La camera avrebbe fatto il resto. E, felice coincidenza, avevo proprio due vite a disposizione per i due bacini. I miei compagni poterono vedere esauditi i loro desideri. Uno di essi poté morire combattendo. L'altro poté avere una morte insignificante. Riempii i due bacini con il loro sangue vitale e, una volta terminato, non ricordai neanche chi si trovasse in ognuno di essi. La parte successiva del rituale fu davvero semplice. Le entità di potere bramano l'evocazione. Desiderano compiere il loro destino. Sono convinto di aver compiuto un paio di errori di pronuncia, ma non crearono alcun problema. Le porte dietro alle quali si trovavano gli esseri che avevo evocato erano sottili e, mentre le stavo tirando, sentii che stavano spingendo dall'altro lato. Fu un gioco da ragazzi. Era loro desiderio uscire. Li sentii nella mia mente. Andarono alla ricerca dei miei desideri. Cercai di guidarli, di farli concentrare sul problema attuale, per eliminare le forze che mi avevano intrappolato. Ma essi erano più scaltri. Sapevano ciò che io desideravo veramente. Esaudirono i miei desideri. Misero fine al mondo. Il processo fu del tutto banale. Nessun vento ululante, nessuna eruzione di fuoco e sangue, nessun sorvolamento di famelici esseri alati. Finì semplicemente in un attimo. Ogni essere vivente crollò a terra e morì. Tutti, da coloro che stavano scavando nella caverna per trovarmi ai contadini dei continenti lontani. Morirono semplicemente. Tutti. Tutti tranne me. Per esserne certo, vagai sulle terre desolate per giorni. Gli accampamenti erano colmi di carne in putrefazione. Le fortificazioni erano sorvegliate da cadaveri. Il decimo giorno notai che una creatura mi stava seguendo. Quella notte, mentre mi scaldavo vicino al fuoco, si avvicinò. Prese una forma identica alla mia fino al più piccolo dettaglio, ma la sua voce era vuota. "Congratulazioni, Lord Nixilis. Ci sei riuscito. Hai portato la pace in questo mondo". "Pace. Sì, credo di sì". "L'Ottavo e ultimo Cataclisma. Hai svolto con successo il tuo ruolo". "Secoli di guerre. Forse millenni. Per questo?". "I mondi sono come giocattoli da montare e smontare per esseri superiori a noi. Noi siamo stati creati per offrire un risultato e il prezzo da pagare". Sorrisi. "Qua si trova Ob Nixilis, unico sopravvissuto di un mondo che conosceva solo la guerra, tutto qua? Molto bene. Questo è un destino migliore di quello che hanno avuto tutti gli altri". Presi una borraccia d'acqua dal mio zaino. "Alla mia salute, allora". Bevvi una sorsata e mi guardai intorno. Ero completamente solo. L'assurdità mi investì come un'onda. Un'intera vita di lotte per raggiungere potere e controllo, quando stavo danzando tutto il tempo sul palcoscenico di qualcun altro. Tutta la mia ambizione, tutti i miei desideri, i miei studi, la mia fatica, le mie sofferenze. Tutto per nulla. Era giunta la fine del mondo. Era ciò che avevo sempre desiderato. Era una trappola creata per me, migliaia di anni prima della mia nascita. Scoppiai a ridere e soffocai. Crollai a terra, su mani e ginocchia, singhiozzando e ansimando. La fine del mondo. Tutto divenne oscuro. Quando riaprii gli occhi, vidi un mondo nuovo. Sentii che era migliore del precedente. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web